villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Inhabitants of Heartania
In Villainy & Virtue, 'there is a vast menagerie of beings that have taken up residence in the city of Heartania. Here is a list of the species that inhabit the RP, and notable members of them. Humans ''Normals' Heartania's population is mostly made up of regular human beings, people with no particular abilities outside of their own skill and/or wit. A large number of these are simply civilian residents of the city, the vast majority that makes up the background of the setting as well as a wealth of NPCs to draw into conflict. Several PCs are 'normals', using whatever particular talents they have to keep up with the paranormal population in the story. Notable normals include: * Jonathan Kramer / The Broker * Blake O'Crowley / The Knight * Sarah Elliot / Athena * Dominic Elliot / Lazarus * Ishikawa Nariko / Adamant Tyrant * Crimson * LTC Michael Paige (Deceased) * Alex Richardson Superhumans Superhumans are humans with abnormal powers, either dormant from birth or received through some supernatural means. For an unknown reason, Heartania has an unusually high birth rate of these superhumans, though they also come from other places in the world more rarely (such as Typhoon and Sonar) The vast majority of PCs fit into this category, as they are the backbone of V&V's setting. There are far too many notable superhumans to list. Wastelanders Although technically 'normals' by any other terms, Wastelanders are hardier and generally more proficient in combat than the regular civilians. They come from the harsh desert wastes that surround the city, coming together in tribes to survive through numbers. There are currently two Wastelander PCs in V&V: * Ares * Bellona Warhammer Artifical Superhumans Some humans, through generally dubious means, become superhuman through artifical methods rather than natural causes. Some are created specifically for this purpose (see Reaver), while others are changed this way by either themselves or others, deliberately or by accident. Notable artifical superhumans include: * Reaver * Shadow Fixer * Compound * Harvey Hare * The Blob (?) Extra-Terrestrials A smaller number of beings in Heartania come from beyond the Earth, with various sources. 'Typical' Aliens The traditional meaning of the word 'alien', a being born on another planet besides Earth. At the moment, there is only one alien PC: * Lupus Canis Pre-Universal Beings In another universe beyond this one, some sort of cataclysm caused massive destruction on the universal scale. The survivors of this managed to flee to other realities, some of them winding up in V&V's. A number of these found their way to Heartania, becoming almost god-like among mortals. Notable pre-universals include: * Ftangr * Yowgmoth * Sla'Nesh * Mira Spirits At the birth of this universe, a plethora of spirits were created within their own realm above the mortal plane, each assigned an area of the universe to watch over. Some of these remain loyal to this end, while others go rogue in search of power. So far, there are two spirit PCs in V&V: * Guardian * The Eye Supernatural Creatures Bending the possibilites of reality, there are several beings that live in Heartania that can only be described as 'supernatural', even more so than the superhumans that live there. Arcane Conjurations Constructs created by someone with arcane power, summoning them usually for the purpose of performing their bidding. Arcane conjurations are generally bound to their master's will. There are no PC arcane conjurations, though NPCs of this category have appeared from time to time. Undead Raised from the realm of the dead, preventing from passing into the afterlife, these beings live only because someone wanted them to. By all rights, they should be dead. Ghosts, mummies, zombies, wights and the like fit into this category. There are currently two undead PCs: * Ahmoses I * Wisp Demons Completely unknown in origins, demons are creatures that live for selfish means. They come with the ability to grant wishes in exchange for souls. There is only one PC demon in V&V: * Ryleh